U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,649 disclosed an aquatic exerciser device which is to be used in a pool having an element engaged by the foot or hand of an individual, which element is linked to a piston-cylinder combination so that as the user engagement element is moved by the user, the piston rides in the cylinder, thereby performing aquatic exercise.
However, such a prior art has the following drawbacks:    1. The user should sit down on the seat (20) for treadling the pedals (36). It is not suitable for an upright aquatic exercise when the user stands up.    2. The production or assembly for making the piston-cylinder combination may be complex, thereby increasing production cost and maintenance problems.    3. It is not foldable for reducing its volume, being inconvenient for the handling and storage.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present foldable aquatic stepper.